Moments Memories
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Mereka punya lembar-lembar kisah kenangan yang tidak ingin mereka lupa./osananajimi!AU. Prekuel for a moment.


**Moments Memories**

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production IG**

Shusei, Yayoi. K. Friendship.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Summary:** Mereka punya lembar-lembar kisah kenangan yang tidak ingin mereka lupa./osananajimi!AU. Prekuel **for a moment**.

.

.

.

Kuncir satu gadis mungil itu melambai-lambai, bukan karena angin, melainkan kecepatan larinya. Jika saja bocah tetangganya itu tidak menarik tangannya begini, gadis mungil itu tidak akan mau berlari-lari. Gadis mungil itu sampai tersuruk-suruk mengikuti kecepatan lari si bocah yang telah semena-mena menarik tangannya, meski bibirnya tetap bungkam dari segala protes.

Napas gadis mungil itu terengah sesampainya mereka di hadapan sebuah pohon.

"Nee, Yayoi-chan," ucap si bocah yang merupakan oknum di balik sengal napas mereka berdua, "kau masih ingat caranya memanjat, kan?"

Puas mengatur napas, gadis mungil yang baru dipanggil Yayoi mendongak. Pohon di hadapan mereka tak terlalu dengan dahan-dahan yang tampak cukup mudah dijangkau, jadi pohon itu seharusnya tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan.

Si bocah berambut jingga menoleh padanya, menyeringai, "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, Yayoi-chan—"

Ugh. Panggilan itu lagi. Tadi, sih, Yayoi tidak menyergah karena ia masih sibuk terengah-engah, tapi sekarang Yayoi—

"—percayalah, pemandangannya indah."

Yayoi mengerjap. Segala bentuk protes yang sudah siap dilontar lidah sontak lenyap.

He? Seindah apa memangnya, huh?

"Kau naik duluan, agar aku bisa membantumu dan menolongmu kalau-kalau kau jatuh."

Yayoi ingin protes. Bocah berambut jingga ini sok sekali. Terdengar sama noraknya dengan warna rambutnya sendiri. Memangnya ia pikir ia siapa? Yayoi bahkan tak ingat namanya.

"Ayo, Yayoi-chan!"

Yayoi tak sempat melempar protes. Ia segera memanjat pohon di hadapannya, ingin menunjukkan bahwa itu tidak selemah itu hingga perlu dibantu. Nah, lihat saja—

"Waah, kau lincah juga ternyata!" seru bocah berambut jingga itu takjub. Tangannya segera meraih batang pohon, sementara kakinya mencari cekungan sebagai pijakan. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka berdua telah sama-sama berada di pohon, duduk pada cabang yang berbeda.

Sudah sedari tadi Yayoi tenggelam dalam kesima.

Si bocah berambut jingga nyengir lebar. "Nah, nah, apa kataku? Indah, kan?"

Yayoi mengiyakan dalam bisu.

Si bocah berambut jingga kembali berceloteh. Yayoi hampir tak mendengarkan, sibuk memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata.

Hal ini terulang keesokan sorenya. Bocah lelaki itu menarik tangannya, berceloteh; mereka memanjat pohon yang sama, duduk di dahan favorit masing-masing sampai matahari terbenam sementara si bocah lelaki lanjut bertutur tentang hal-hal trivia tidak penting: perang salju di musim dingin atau serangga musim panas. Pernah, sekali, Yayoi mendengar pula bocah itu bersemangat membawakan monolog tentang UFO.

"Hei," panggilan Yayoi menghentikan kicau bocah itu. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk ke ujung cakrawala. "Warna rambutmu sama seperti warna langit di sana."

Hanya satu suku kata sebagai sahutan, "Heee?" entah karena terpana pada ucapan Yayoi atau terpana pada fakta Yayoi mau bicara padanya.

Yayoi tak menyahut.

Dan begini sore-sore mereka selanjutnya; duduk bertengger di sebuah pohon, si bocah lelaki akan berceloteh tentang apa pun dari yang tidak penting sampai yang sangat tidak penting, sementara si gadis mungil akan diam saja tanpa setoleh pun reaksi.

Satu hal sederhana yang Yayoi tetapkan sebagai hobi baru pembunuh waktu yang tidak pernah tidak berhasil membuat Yayoi lupa waktu.

Sampai akhirnya hujan mulai sering turun, bocah itu tidak bisa menyeret Yayoi lagi untuk memanjat karena terhalang guyur air, dan Yayoi tahu siapa nama sang bocah tetangga dengan rambut jingga senorak pemiliknya: Kagari Shusei.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebutlah ini semacam prekuel **for a moment** u.u omong-omong, iya, ini saya masukkan dalam in-progress work karena saya berencana nulis potongan momen-momen shuseiyayoi kecil lain sebagai lanjutan :" mereka oenjoe sekali dan saya djatoeh tjinta :") TAPI, sama halnya dengan **Missing** , saya nggak janji bakal apdet secara reguler karena saya nulis sesuai ide dan mood. doakan saja semoga nulis lanjutan ini bukan sebatas wacana /ditaboq

mau bantu lempar prompt juga boleh, saya akan dengan senang hati menerima~

krisar, teman-temaan?


End file.
